


What If

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [51]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: What if Hajime had interrupted Tooru's live stream? READ CIGARETTE KISSES BY ACAI FIRST





	What If

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cigarette Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829995) by [Acai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acai/pseuds/Acai). 



> I did as much as I could with this? I don't like it very much? But here it is!

“I was so awkward in high school!” Tooru laughs one morning during a livestream. “I just stared at the ground a lot? Actually, I would always do this thing where I’d start thinking about something and I’d totally space off and just stare at something randomly… I was probably an asshole to some people,” he admits this sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’d do projects with people and I’d space off before realizing that they’d introduced themselves and...yeah...I never even knew most of their names? I was too awkward to ask.”

Hajime’s propped his elbows on the desk, resting his head in his hands to watch Tooru talk. He knows that Tooru’s across the street from him right now. If Hajime wanted to, he could walk over and crash the whole livestream.

And honestly, why doesn’t he?

The thought catches Hajime off guard. There’s nothing stopping him, truly. High school is over, and Hajime doesn’t want Tooru to slip through his fingers forever.

Tooru could slip through his fingers. 

It’s a startling realization, like something he had known all along but never acknowledged. For all Hajime knew, Tooru could move to America after college. They might go to different colleges.

It’s so different from when they were going through grade school, because then, although Tooru didn’t even know Hajime’s name, at least not in person, he was there. He was attainable, and Hajime was content with glancing up at him every so often.

But that was no longer true.

With that realization, Hajime blinks and lifts his head from his arms, looking at the screen where Tooru laughs suddenly, eyes scanning the comments as they appear on the right of the screen. “You’re right- I’d probably meet my soulmate or something and I wouldn’t even notice!”

Hajime puts his hand to the keyboard, about to type in one of Tooru’s livestreams for the first time. For the first time making himself known to Tooru.

_ [You did] _

Immediately the chat blows up. Of course it does, and Tooru frowns, “Hold on, I can’t read if there are twenty new messages every second.”

Everyone stops typing and Hajime holds his breath as Tooru scrolls up. 

“I did? I did wha-” Tooru stops, and stares. Takes a breath, and blinks rapidly.

Hajime takes this as an opportunity to switch the stream to his phone and stands up. 

The stroll across the street doesn’t take long, except that it seems to, every step a mile.

For a moment Hajime stands in front of the door, just staring blankly at it, trying to puzzle out the universe’s secrets. He knocks.

Tooru’s mother answers, and blinks up at Hajime, “Oh hello! Did Tooru forget something at school? I told him not to do that, he’d never get it back.”

“Actually,” Hajime says, trying to swallow around his suddenly dry throat, “I just need to talk to him?”

She steps back to let him in, “You’re from across the street, aren’t you.”

It’s not a question.

“Yeah. Iwaizumi Hajime.” She smiles softly, and gestures towards the staircase, “second door to the left.

“Thank you.” Hajime says, hoping that the full intent of his gratitude is received. It seems to be, by her soft smile.

Hajime makes his way up the stairs, mentally blanking. He’s doing this. He’s- He’s actually. Doing. He stops in front of the door. _ This.  _ He turns the knob and gently pushes it open. 

“What does that even mean?! Saying that and disappearing?” Tooru laughs, “Yeah it probably was a hoax but-” his voice gets softer, “I wasn’t kidding, when I said I could’ve met then and not noticed.”

“I wasn’t kidding either.” Hajime offers, and Tooru startles, whipping around so fast his chair wobbles. Hajime isn’t sure where to go from here. “Hi,” he says, “Guess you’re stuck with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT THANK YOu


End file.
